masseffectuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatin Valarie
=Tatin Valarie= http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b28/harr9/Drell.png Full Name = Tatin I. Valarie Rank = Grade A Biotic Alias = N/A Age = 25 Height = 6’’6 Weight = 280lbs Eye Color = Black Hair Color = N/A Planet of Origin = Species = Drell Faction = Renegade Companion = N/A Family = N/A Background Information Background The Origin Tatin’s origins trace back to the world of Bekenstein in the Boltzmann System. As a child, Tatin lived a life of luxury. His father managed one of the planet’s many casinos. Even before birth, his father wanted the best for him, exposing his wife to element zero so that his son would have the abilities of a biotic. Tatin was unfortunately born with a weak heart, and as such was never capable of having fully functional biotic abilities. In 2185, Commander Shepard attacked Donovan Hock. In the process, Hock was killed, leaving the a dangerous environment on Bekenstein where the gangs were in command. Several felt the need to execute influential individuals. Amongst those killed included Tatin's parents. Tatin, only ten at the time, now inherited a hefty wealth, however this would only prove to cause even more distress in his life. The local mercenaries knew that stealing the money and killing the boy would be an easy task. After one attempt in which Tatin barley escaped, he knew as well. Shortly after, Tatin fled the world on a public shuttle. Lost The shuttle carrying Tatin was piloted by a Turian of the name Viro T. Valarie. Having served as a pilot for over twenty years, Valarie was ready to retire in less than one. The captain’s plans would change when he met Tatin, the young, and rich boy. Adopting the drell, Viro was now able of retiring. His destination proved to boggle Tatin’s mind; Omega. Although officially retired, Viro occasionally took up a smuggling gig, where he would transport weapons through Citadel space. As the wealth originally belonged to Tatin, Viro felt the need to educate the boy, giving him a private teacher on the subject of technologies. Viro stood alongside Tatin until the boy was of seventeen years old. Shortly after Tatin’s birthday, a group seeking to obtain the weapons invaded the Valarie Residence. Along with the weapons, they took the captain’s life. Training With the death of Captain Valarie, Tatin found himself belonging to the supplier to pay for the lost goods. Baku, the leader was an old Krogan, and saw potential in the drell. Without any discussion, Baku strapped Tatin to a table and installed an artificial heart, allowing him to unlock his full biotic abilities. Baku chose to hire Asari by the name of Ashu to train Tatin. Ashu was brutal, and yet loving, physically beating him in training, and pleasing him in the bedroom. Five years passed, and the Asari trainers saw the weapon as fully functional. To Tatin, it was love; The Asari knew this, and chose to take advantage of it. Changing Times Public records state that Baku died in 2197 at the age of 2038. The cause of death is known to have been a high impact shot through the skull by a sniper rifle. While the killer was never caught, rumors speak of a Drell assassin firing the shot from over fifteen hundred meters away. With the death of Baku, an asari by the name of Ashu took command of Baku’s operations. Shortly thereafter in 2198, A group of pirates attacked the operation, killing everyone except for a Drell by the name of Tatin. Surviving the massacre, Tatin fell apart. Over the next two month, he lived on the streets, feeding off of pity as he whelped for his lost love. But two months was enough; his life was horrible, and he wanted out. The easiest solution was one he was familiar with; sell his abilities. Over the next two years, Tatin successful built an a fortune as a freelancer, taking up any job that paid, ranging from assassinations to thieving to the occasional smuggling job. Chapter I Personality Tatin is unique, despite sharing similarities with a large group of men. He hates the humans, and loves the Asari. Tatin’s the quiet type in that he’ll speak often, but with limited words. Often, Tatin will be seen surrounded by Vorcha, as he finds them easily manipulated. He has no interest in right or wrong, and he'll take any job that doesn't seem too dangerous; he lives for danger, but refuses to die for it. Tatin enjoys his work; while the money is nice, the chance to help someone else by killing something is what keeps him going. Military Information Occupation Freelancer Class Sentinel-Bastion Armor N/A Weapons Pistols C-77 Heavy Pistol (2) Sub Machine Guns Sniper Rifles M-98 Widow Heavy Weapons LM-82 Chainsaw, ML-77 Missile Launcher Out of Character Thread Links Category:Characters